


Programming Plot Buns

by Voidspeaker (Cloudspun)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, Some angst, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudspun/pseuds/Voidspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing set of minifics and plotbunnies for Stardew Valley, featuring my farmer (Bek) and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a year of friendship and sweet, _mostly_ -innocent nothings, Sebastian decides it's time that he and the new farmer take the step into a proper relationship, and what better time to ask than Farmer Bek's birthday?  
> Funny how easily those bouquets keep in winter.  
> Alt Title: Sebastian is not good at proposing

It was another brisk winter morning; Sebastian had risen early for once, blearily blinking at the alarm he'd set for 5:30 and cursing his own romantic soul. He hadn't even slept that much, for all his nervous planning. His birthday had come and gone, forgotten by most of the town (as he preferred) and celebrated by himself and his mother (as expected). However, Bek had joined the celebration, and had brought him a small gem to add to the collection she'd essentially doubled. Robin had thanked her and mentioned returning the favor, at which Bek had blanched, hastily declined, and fled.

Sebastian, thanks to his own resources and to his mother letting the date slip (it was only about a week after his own, funnily enough), intended to provide the farmer with one of Pierre's overpriced bouquets for her birthday. He also intended to wheedle out of her why she'd been so adamant about not celebrating, particularly when Winter provided so little else to do.

He dressed warmly, and waited by her normal route (he'd seen her boot-prints in the snow every morning).

And went back inside after an hour to fetch himself some coffee.

8:00 rolled by, and still no sign of the farmer. Perhaps she'd taken one of the alternate routes into town? But, when he actually ventured into the town square, he overheard Lewis asking Marnie and Abigail if either one had seen the resident farmer. Neither had, and Marnie mentioned that she'd not seen any tracks from the farm.

The three wandered their separate ways, leaving Sebastian more worried than he'd been before. This was  _ unlike _ Bek!

* * *

He actually hiked out to her farm after that, flowers tucked inside his hoodie to protect them from the frost and a full thermos of coffee in his free hand. He could see the prints where she'd checked her chicken-coop (which he'd helped build, not that she needed to know that), and where she'd tended to her trees and the mushroom-cave that Demetrius had set up for her, but no prints ventured towards any of the three paths from her farm, or even anywhere too far from her house.

Sebastian made his way up onto the porch, actually hesitating before he knocked. Perhaps she was sick? Surely she knew to contact someone if she was? Or maybe she'd been hurt or exhausted by something?

The door opened a touch before his knuckles met the wood, startling him.

"Seb? What're you doing here?" Bek asked softly, blinking her blue eyes blearily. "Normally you're busy with your work at this hour."

Seb fought not to laugh at that comment; of course Bek knew his schedule, she'd brought him coffee several times when he'd been working and had been kind enough to not interrupt him.

"Nobody's seen you all day. Mom and I were worried. Are you alright?" He asked.

A cold wind rushed past them, tugging at the door and making Sebastian fight off a shiver. Bek gave him a knowing look.

"Come inside, it's too cold to just stand out in the snow right now." She opened the door further, gently grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Sebastian stamped the worst of the snow off of his boots, glancing around. He could hear a fire crackling merrily from the other room, and a small space-heater was settled next to the refrigerator.

"You can leave your boots and jacket by the door if you want. Easier to warm up if you aren't soaked from the snow. I was just about to make breakfast, would you like some?" Bek gestured to a coat rack, then walked back into the kitchen-area.

"Breakfast would be awesome, actually, I even have coffee. Oh! You wouldn't happen to have a vase, would you?" Sebastian swallowed the nervous energy that rose up in his throat, pulling his hoodie off and grabbing the bouquet before it fell.

"I do, actually… helps keep the flowers where I'll remember them before I dry them or sell them. Why?" She shot him a curious glance, and he hastily tucked the flowers behind his back.

"Uh… well… Mom mentioned you had a birthday coming up, remember? Back when you brought that frozen tear you'd found. I… ah… got her to tell me when it was, even though you said you didn't want a party or anything… and… I... brought flowers? But they aren't just 'happy birthday here-you-go' flowers. They're…well..." He felt his face heat up, and thrust the bouquet in her direction.

The silence was colder than the snowstorm outside. Then, Sebastian heard a sigh and a soft chuckle. He glanced at Bek, then lowered the flowers in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. You probably wanted to be left alone. I shouldn't have-"

"Seb, it's ok." Bek cut him off, setting the mixing bowl she'd been working with down. "I generally don't celebrate my birthday, since it's the day we learned that Grandpa had died, or if I do it's something small and quiet, like these pancakes. But… thank you. And…" She  _ giggled.  _  Oh Yoba, what had he done? "I was actually planning on getting one of those for you on your birthday, but had a couple of unexpected expenses. So… yes, I know what you mean by it and the answer is yes, before you ask." She floated over to him, wrapping her hands around his (and therefore the stems of the bouquet). "Let me go find a nice vase for these; you sit at the table and warm up, your hands are absolutely freezing." She took the flowers from him, gently (everything she did was gentle, that he'd seen), and made her way into the room with the fireplace. Sebastian plonked in one of the dining-chairs, setting the thermos of coffee on the table and burying his face in his hands.

Then, it clicked.

"She said yes…" Seb felt a huge smile split his face, and looked up when he heard Bek return.

The paper wrapping the flowers was gone; they sat in a lovely silver vessel that looked too delicate to be a pitcher, yet too pitcher-like not to be. Bek set the vase at the center of the table, and gave him a glowing smile.

* * *

Seb didn't remember standing up, it was as if one moment they'd been smiling at each other like idiots and the next he'd had her wrapped in his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She'd tucked her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, and-

His stomach growled.  _ Loudly _ . Sebastian felt horror slink up his spine and felt the burning-hot blush return to his face. He heard Bek laugh softly, and let her go.

"How about those pancakes, then? It'll be just a few moments, there are mugs in the cabinet there if you want to pour us both some coffee."


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's not one to turn down free coffee, but he knows his farmer is a busy woman. Surely she has better things to do than waste her time on him?  
> Bek does not appreciate that sentiment very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil shorty this time. I swear, this kid is too adorable for his own good sometimes.

Sebastian heard a knock on his door, and sighed. Those who were allowed in his room knew they could enter without knocking unless it was some ungodly hour (as in before 9AM), and everyone else generally ignored him. He glanced at the clock at the corner of his screen, and smirked as he heard the door open.

"Good morning, Bek."

"Mornin, Seb. I brought coffee, Robin said she hadn't seen you come up for any yet." A black mug with binary code wrapping around it (one of the few gifts Maru had gotten for him that he actually  _ liked _ ) was set to his left, in easy reach but not in danger of being knocked over; the code for 'HOT' was already showing.

"Five sugars and no cream, like you said last time."

"Bek, don't let me keep you from your work. Surely you've got better things to do with your time than bring me coffee?" He shot her a concerned glance, thinking of how little he'd seen her in the later parts of summer and fall.

"There's a reason I'm up at the crack of dawn… or, before dawn, now. I took care of everything before I left the farm, Seb. And I really… don't care to go back to the mines just yet. Things will get busy again come spring, but I'll be alright." Bek chided gently. "If you don't want me to stay-"

"Didn't say that. If you don't have anything better to do I don't mind you hanging out. Maybe you can help me with this code."

"Rubber Duck syndrome?" Bek chuckled, pulling up a chair.

"Rubber Duck syndrome." Sebastian laughed.


	3. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ends with no victors.  
> Bek flees, Sebastian follows, and heartbreak dogs them both.  
> Funny, the mines normally never seem dangerous.

Sebastian waited patiently for Bek by the lake docks, apology a bitter pill on the tip of his tongue. They'd argued fiercely earlier in the day over some inconsequential detail (she'd asked him to come with her to a family gathering, he'd firmly refused), she'd fled with a pain in her eyes that he didn't have a good term for.

_ "I'm not some trophy to be shown off!" _

_ "I never said you were! I just wanted you to meet them, not the other way around! You'd think-" _

_ "What, that I don't like people? Gee, I wonder what would give you that idea, not like you haven't known that since we first fucking met!" _

_ "-no… you'd think you were ashamed that we're together. Not a word to your family? Nor to mine? Are you that ashamed of me, Sebastian?" _

_ "What? Bek, I-" _

_ "Nevermind. Don't answer that. I'll tell them...something. Goodbye." _

He spotted the wild-man who lived a little further up the mountain picking his way toward the mine-entrance. What was his name, Leroy, Little...Linus?

"Mr. Linus? Have you seen Bek anywhere?" Sebastian called, walking toward him.

"She went into the mines earlier today, looked like she was upset about something. Considering how late it is, I was going to go fetch Marlon and look for her. She might be hurt."

Sebastian felt something in his stomach drop. "I'll go with you. It's been a bit, but I still know how to use a sword, and…"

_ I'm the reason she went in the first place. _

"Come on, then. Time's of the essence."

* * *

Marlon was the one to find the missing farmer. They'd each taken a group of five floors, Sebastian closer to the entrance, Marlon deepest within the mines, and Linus searching between the two; they'd done three sets of floors before finding her.

"How she made it so deep, I don't know. Managed to scare off the bats and slimes so I could get her to the next elevator, she's hurt pretty bad. Sebastian, you run ahead and wake Harvey, Linus, I know you aren't so fond of the town, so I can advise you of her condition if you don't wish to accompany us."

Sebastian ran like a bat out of hell, almost falling on his face down some of the stairs. The image of Bek, small and broken and bleeding, haunted him as he pounded on the clinic door, "Doctor Harvey, Doc Harvey! Wake up! There's an emergency!"

He heard a window open above him, heard someone who sounded like Abigail asking a question.

The clinic door opened, blinding light pouring out around the silhouette of the doctor. "What happened?"

"Marlon's bringing Bek. She got hurt badly in the mines, he sent me on ahead to get you." Sebastian could feel the panic creeping up his spine, but shoved it aside. "What do I need to do now?"

Harvey gave him a critical look. "Come in and sit. You look like you're about to fall over- ah, there they are. I'm going to give you a tonic to help you sleep; you are not making the trek back up the mountain tonight, and that's an order. I'll take care of Bek, and you and Marlon both are going to stay here overnight. There's a storm brewing, I'll call your mother to let her know you're here and safe." Harvey stepped out of the doorway, gesturing Sebastian (and Marlon, who had just trotted up looking haggard and a few decades older) inside. He took one look at the unconscious farmer and took her from Marlon, rushing her back into one of the other rooms. Sebastian felt his chest tighten.

Marlon glanced at him and settled into one of the chairs. "Get comfortable, pup. She's in the best hands possible, now, and there's nothin' more you can do for her. Might want to call your mother, though. Looks like Harvey's a bit preoccupied now."

Sebastian nodded, going over and picking up the receiver of the clinic phone.

_ *bee-beep* _

_ *bee-beep* _

_ *bee-beep* _

_ "Hello?" _

"Mom?" Sebastian heard grumbling on the other end of the line, he'd probably woken Detritus, too.

_ "Sebby? Where are you, it's nearly 3AM!" _ Robin's voice took a worried tone.

"Bek got hurt down in the mines, I'm at the clinic with Marlon, we found her and brought her here. Doc hasn't given a verdict yet, he just took her back. He wants me to stay here in town tonight, said a storm's rolling in. I… wanted to let you know where I was, so you wouldn't panic in the morning when I wasn't home."

_ "Is this resulting from that fight I heard earlier?" _ There wasn't any judgement in her voice, but Sebastian felt his heart clench anyway.

"Yeah."

_ "Alright. Be safe, I love you. I'll come down to get you tomorrow morning, we'll go by the farm on the way back." _ He heard the line close, and set the receiver back in its cradle. Turning, he settled into the chair closest to the door; restless exhaustion settled over him like a fog, sending him into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

Harvey had apparently moved Sebastian to a cot while he slept; he woke up because of a cramp in his leg (easily dealt with), and found himself in one of the exam rooms. A glance at the clock made him groan; it wasn't even 7AM yet, and his mind was already racing and the anxiety from last night hadn't faded at all.

Sebastian paused, hearing voices from the next room.

_ "-ven equipped to take care of her right now, Harvey? Shouldn't we… I don't know, send her to one of the county hospitals?"  _ That sounded like Maru; she must've come early when she heard. Sebastian groaned quietly, sitting up.

_ "I doubt Bek would be particularly pleased with us. It's less the injuries themselves and more the fact that she sustained them when she was already exhausted, with some rest and a bit of time to recover she should be fine." _ Harvey's voice was matter-of-fact, perhaps that was why it stung a bit more. Bek hadn't been exhausted when she'd left, it hadn't even been noon. He heard a soft knock on the door to his room.

"Sebby? Honey, are you awake?" The door cracked open slightly, and Robin peered in. Sebastian squinted against the brilliant, stark light, fighting the urge to hiss and cringe into the corner of the room. It was  _ too _ early for him to expose himself to bright light!

"I'm sorry, hon. Let me get in and get this door closed…" Robin opened the door wide enough to step through, then closed it behind her, surrounding them with warm darkness again. "I thought you might like an update on Bek."

Sebastian took a sharp breath through his teeth, biting the inside of his cheek. "It's my fault."

"No, it isn't. Not entirely." Robin sat down at the end of the cot, close enough to be present but far enough that Sebastian didn't feel crowded. She'd always been good at the comforting mom-presence, ever since he'd been little. "Bek made the choice to do something she knew was potentially very dangerous. You had no control over that."

"I shouted at her. I… I took what she was saying in the absolutely worst way, I didn't listen to her. I treated her the way my dad treated you. I'm sorry." He remembered the only day he'd ever met his biological father, if only vaguely. The man had slapped his mother, insulting her independence and the way she had raised Sebastian on her own. Sebastian shivered, both imagining the fallout were he to follow that path with Bek and imagining how many ways she would personally kick his ass if he even tried. Hell, she might just feed him to her cows.

"Well, you recognize how bad that is, and that's a few worlds better than your father ever was. Now comes the hard part - doing something about it." Robin sighed; she held out an arm, and Sebastian leaned into the hug.

"What can I do?" He asked softly.

"Listen to her, firstly. Secondly, take a few moments to think about how you want to answer. Ask her to do the same; Yoba only knows she's as stubborn as you are sometimes." Robin chuckled softly.

"We're dating. We've been together… a little while." Sebastian mumbled, feeling his face heat up. Robin chuckled again.

"Sebastian, I'm your mother. You think I didn't guess the first time you floated up the stairs after she left? I haven't seen you smile as much as you did then for a long time; I figured you would tell me when you were ready, and until then I could be quietly supportive." She squeezed his shoulder tightly, smiling at him. "But, that makes it a little easier, as well. She cares very much about you, and you've demonstrated that you care about her. Now you just have to figure out how to exist together without stepping on each other's toes."

Sebastian nodded, then looked up. "How is she? I heard Maru asking if they should send her to a county hospital, is it that bad?"

Robin shook her head. "Maru overreacted, I looked in on Bek myself. She's hurt, yes, but it's nothing Harvey can't handle, and he thinks she should be fine after a few days of limited activity and rest. At least until her stitches heal."

"You realize this is Bek we're talking about." Sebastian deadpanned. Robin laughed merrily. "Well, we did need to look in on her farm this morning, anyway. We'll work out plans from there, maybe have you or Demetrius stop by in the morning while she's recovering, early enough that she can't sneak out and do it all herself."

"You also realize that me being up before 6AM is probably because I didn't sleep the night before?"

"I could just arrange it to where you stay at the farm and keep an eye on her, since you still seem to think this is all your fault?" Robin's face grew serious for a moment, and Sebastian paused.

"That might work… Won't the rest of the town throw a fit though? I don't want to ruin your reputation." He murmured.

"My reputation can take a few whispers. Besides, if she trusts anyone in this town it's either you or me, and someone has to make sure that your sister and stepfather actually take care of themselves." Robin chuckled. "And if you take the mountain path the only people who know are you, me, and Harvey. So, do we have a plan?"

Seb thought about it for a moment, and nodded. "Yes ma'am."  



	4. Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect moments are made, not provided.

Hey Bek?"

Bekah stretched, feeling her shoulders pop and the bruises on her neck twinge. "Yeah?"

"Were you meaning to ask me something earlier?"

She glanced over at Sebastian, and felt her heart drop into her stomach. The pendant she'd gotten about a week prior was dangling between his fingers, and he had a soft, quizzical look on his face. She felt her face heat up exponentially, and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"....."

"I didn't hear that... Bek, is…. Are you ok? Are  _ we _ ok?" Sebastian's hand dropped, the mermaid pendant still wrapped around his middle and ring fingers. Bek heard him approach, then sit on the bed next to her, and sighed.

"Was...waiting for the right moment. Wanted to be sure you would be ok with the idea first." she mumbled. "Didn't want you to feel cornered."

She felt Sebastian pull her into a close hug with his free hand, cold fingers ghosting over her back and settling on her ribs just below her bra.

"We wouldn't be right here if I weren't ok with the commitment," he murmured, "Last night wouldn't have happened if I felt cornered. If you've taught me anything, it's that there is no such thing as "the right moment", unless we choose to make it such."

He pressed a kiss to the area of her neck just below her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I ask again; were you meaning to ask me something?"

"Y-" Bek took in a sharp breath, feeling his hands start to wander. "Yeah… Would… would you marry me?"

Sebastian gave her a mischievous smirk, pulling away momentarily to put the pendant on.

_ "Gladly."  _  He rumbled, pressing a heated kiss to her lips.


End file.
